


Open Secret Business

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will the secret relationship of Tiny and Crate remain a secret?





	Open Secret Business

**Author's Note:**

> Write what I should do next below

Dingodile waits then Crate hops says “Ready for filling me up.” and Dingodile grabs the lube says “I’ve got the butter time to make toast in you” Dingodile proceeds to put the lube on. Wumpa Fruit walks in and says “Crate, I loved you and this is how you repay me by cheating on me,I’ll never open you up and have fruity fun with you again.” And Wumpa Fruit leaves.

Once the door closed,Tiny barged the door down and sees crate and Dingodile together. Tiny screams “Tiny doesn’t get it. Why cheat on me Dingodile?”Crate sneakily hops out. Tiny continues”Tiny no longer trust YOU Dingodile. Tiny no longer love Dingodile.” And leaves. Dingodile turns to see Crate but Crate had already left. Dingodile was left heartbroken.


End file.
